Returning
by TG68
Summary: When someone takes care of you and gives you happiness all you want is to return their kindness that was exactly what Ling Xiaoyu was going to do.


_**A tribute to the Xiaoin fans**_

**_I don't own tekken_**

* * *

Chapter 1: The little boy that I can't remember.

"Aw are you crying now ugly!" The little kids yelled at the crying little girl sitting on the ground.

"Please leave me alone." She said between sobs.

"What was that ugly!" They said as some started to pull her hair.

"She said leave her alone!" A little boy said with little spiky hair.

"What do you want," They said stopping.

"I want you to leave her alone." He said walking closer to them.

"Get out of here Chinese boy." The biggest one said before he was hit in the face.

"I'm Japanese for you're information." He said as the boy started to cry. He looked at the other kids as they all took off running. He then turned to the crying girl. "Hey are you okay." He said putting his hand on her forehead lifting up the hair that was covering her face.

She nodded as he smile. "What's your name?"

"Ling Xiaoyu." She said through sniffs.

"Nice to meet you Xiaoyu-chan I'm-." Was the only thing she heard before everything went white.

Xiaoyu opened her eyes as she looked at her alarm clock that was going off.

"There was that dream again, why can't I remember that boy's name." She said turning off her clock.

It's been 11 years since she met that boy; Xiaoyu was now a beautiful grown woman at the age 21.

She wore pink PJ as she put on her white slippers and walked down the stairs. She got to the kitchen as she got some coffee and leaned on the counter.

"I never thanked him for everything he did for me." She thought to herself.

Soon she heard someone come in as she went to look to see her grandpa hanging up his coat and hat.

"Hey grandpa where did you go?" She asked.

"I went to see Heihachi Mishima; he is my best friend's son."

She froze as she started to remember the man.

_Flashback…_

"_Xiaoyu-chan you're to fast!" The little boy wined._

"_Aw come on slow poke." She teased._

"_Come here boy!" The loud voice boom making Xiaoyu jump._

"_Yes grandfather, I'll be back Xiaoyu-chan." He said as she nodded and he ran to the huge man._

_End…_

"Grandpa do you know where he is at?" She said putting her cup down.

"He is at the dock-" She ran out the door before he could finish.

"I have to find out who is that boy." She said as she ran as fast as she could.

Soon she reached it as she saw a couple of guys in black suit on the dock next to a huge boat.

"Excuse me but is this Mister Mishima's boat?" She said walking up to them.

"Yes." Was all they said.

"Okay thanks." She said as she tried to go on board but was block by them.

"No one is allowed on this boat."

She let out a big sigh as she then looked back at the two guys. "I really don't have time for this, so sorry." She said as she gave one a jumping rouse house kick as he head butt his partner leaving them both unconscious. She jumped over them as she ran on the boat to see more men coming at her.

She took off one of her slippers and threw it at on surprising he went unconscious. She then kicked one person in the nuts, she kicked one guy in the leg as he leaned forward but Xiaoyu palmed him in the face making him fly back. One guy tried to attack her from behind but she kicked him in the air then palmed him to a group of people.

"That's enough."

She turned to see an old man with gray hair on the side of his head. He had his arms crossed and a few men behind him.

"Do you care to explain why you took out several of my men?"

"I was looking for mister Mishima but they wouldn't let me in." She said getting her slipper.

"You found him what do you want."

"Well there is this boy when I was young that I use to play with and he lived with you and I was wondering if you know where he is."

He stared at her for a while. "You're that little girl Jin use to play with huh, you grown, but unfortunately I don't know where he is at he ran away from the house for a while now."

"Ran away?"

"If you like I can take you back to Japan and you can search for him too."

She thought for a moment before looking back at her hometown.

"If it's about Wang don't worry about it I'll talk to him."

After a while, she nodded. "Okay show Miss?"

"Xiaoyu, Ling Xiaoyu."

"Miss Xiaoyu to her room." He said about to walk away.

"Excuse me but do you have any other cloths, I kind of rush this morning." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Right and get her some clothes."

"So the boy is named Jin, I have to find him." She said as they lead her to her room.

* * *

_**I hope it was good enough for you to continue reading my stories! Til next time XD  
**_


End file.
